<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Kids More Like Stray Animals by Charlee422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518041">Stray Kids More Like Stray Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422'>Charlee422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chan's Troop; A Hybrid AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat!Felix, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Eight is Fate, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Fox!Jeongin, Hybrids, Light Angst, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned Day6 Ensemble, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Multi, OT8, Other, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Relationships can be read as platonic or romantic, Squirrel!Jisung, bat!changbin, bunny!hyunjin, dog!seungmin, human!minho, kangaroo!chan, officer!minho, police officer lee minho, slight case of kidnapping, stray kids - Freeform, very mild angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Chan found his family, his troop, through seven hybrid boys and one human. </p><p>Will do requests (don't be afraid to ask ;) ). My first basically no-angst story. </p><p>(Relationships can be read as platonic or romantic)</p><p>09/09/2020: UPDATED AS OT8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Everyone &amp; Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chan's Troop; A Hybrid AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr. Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────</p><p> </p><p>Chan: Kangaroo</p><p>Jeongin: Fennec Fox</p><p>Seungmin: Shetland Sheepdog</p><p>Minho: Human</p><p>Jisung: Squirrel</p><p>Changbin: black fruit bat</p><p>Felix: Rusty-spotted cat</p><p>Hyunjin: Bunny</p><p> </p><p>───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Let me tell you how hard it is for eight different animals to live in one apartment. They’re not even from the same country. But it’s okay because they’re family. A weird, unnatural family. Like the Addams family, except no one’s dead…</p><p> </p><p>Although it wasn’t always eight. It started with one.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>– 7 Years Ago –</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Chris, I think it is time for you to find your own troop. You are only a few years from coming of age and our troop is getting too big for us to handle. We’re sorry,” Chan was only thirteen when he was kicked out from his mob, leaving him alone in a world where it was killed or be killed, especially away from the cities. </p><p> </p><p>The young Aussie had somehow ended up in Seoul, South Korea, not much long after, traveling between a wide variety of groups, some of them more weird unique than others. He soon found himself staying with a group that had named themselves GOT7, and he divided his time between them and two other groups, Day6 and TWICE as he searched for a place of his own. </p><p> </p><p>At the age of fifteen, he was living alone once again as he had moved into an apartment not far from his new friends. </p><p> </p><p>At the age of sixteen, he had given up on finding a troop, a family, of his own, and began to focus on living a life on his own. </p><p> </p><p>───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────</p><p> </p><p>It was on a regular stormy night when his life was transformed. Chris, now known as Chan, was walking home along a desolated street from his work at an I.T. company when he quite literally stumbled across a bump in the road. What appeared to be a rag was not a rag, but a squirrel, an impossibly tiny squirrel. </p><p> </p><p>With great care, Chan picked up the small critter with pale, shaky hands before slipping the unconscious creature into his hoodie pocket and continuing his path back home, yet this time something felt different, as if he had found a sign, an omen, a, a glitch.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the Aussie had reached his humble abode, the unconscious squirrel in his pocket had begun to twitch, creating a spark of hope in the lone kangaroo that the small creature would survive through the night. After carefully entering his apartment and turning on the small gas fireplace, Chan gently pulled the squirrel out of its residing place and onto a small throw pillow about a foot away from the fire. </p><p> </p><p>Chan ensured that the unconscious squirrel was as comfortable as they could be in the situation before walking into his conjoined kitchen to start the coffee machine, it was going to be yet another sleepless night for the insomniac. </p><p> </p><p>───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────</p><p> </p><p>To say the Aussie was shocked to be awoken by the sound of shattering glass was the understatement of the day. Chan jumped off the couch, his tail poised for a fight as his eyes darted across the room in search of the danger. He was even more shocked to find a young boy in <em> his clothes </em> eating <em> his cheesecake </em> in <em> his kitchen </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm, hi?” Chan hesitantly called out to the boy who had resumed eating the cheesecake. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” The boy replied, a small piece of cheesecake flying out of his mouth, leaving the obviously older one to form a disgusted expression, the danger forgotten as the squirrel boy in front of him continued to stuff his cheeks with <em> his cheesecake </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you and why are you eating <em> my </em> cheesecake?” Chan grumbled as he crossed his arms, a pout rested on his lips unknowingly as the squirrel took yet another bite. The kangaroo glared at the smaller boy as he chewed the cheesecake that overflowed in his mouth, puffing out his already puffy cheeks. With a large gulp and a swish of his tail, the boy jumped off the counter and leaped onto the unsuspecting kangaroo, who fell to the floor from the sudden weight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Jisung. Han Jisung and I like cheesecake!” The boy exclaimed excitedly as his small, round ears and puffy tail twitched with energy, it seemed as if his whole body twitched with energy. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay… I’m Chan and if you don’t get off me right now I will beat you with my tail,” the kangaroo threatened the smaller as he shoved the boy off of him. A small pang of guilt swept through his heart at the small look of sadness that flashed over the squirrel’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for saving me, Chan. But if I’m too much of a bother, I’ll go now,” the boy who was bouncing with energy just seconds ago had become still, his face downcast as the only movement of his body was the constant twitching of his fingers that he seemed to have no control over. Jisung bit on his lower lip as Chan slowly got to his feet, neither saying anything as the tension increased around them. A heavy sigh broke the silence as Chan swept his hand through his curly brown hair before landing on his face to pinch the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I’m not kicking you out. You are staying here unless you already have a group out there. I–” The kangaroo was cut off by a sudden body against his, arms wrapped around his middle as he spluttered in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Channie-hyung,” Jisung mumbled into the sixteen-year-old’s chest as he clung to the kangaroo. Chan looked down at the young squirrel before wrapping his own arms around the younger boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning of 3RACHA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bat was rescued.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a mistake in the storyline but it's fixed now, sorry folks!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so one became two, but it was hard to tell they were two individual animals. They were closer than two peas in a pod, the young squirrel almost always had one hand attached to some part of Chan’s hoodie, keeping them connected. It was how they found the next addition to their family, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was just beginning to peak into their bedroom window when the telltale sounds of a scuffle could be heard from the alleyway below said window. Jisung slowly crept out of their bed to look at the scene. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of a small black bat being cornered by two snake hybrids and a raccoon hybrid, all three drastically larger than the small hybrid that was pressed against the brick wall below Jisung. The poor animal was obviously a hybrid, otherwise the other hybrids wouldn’t have attacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(AUTHOR’S NOTE: I’M SORRY IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS, BUT I CHANGED THIS PART TO FIT IN THE BACKGROUND STORY – SORRY)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung! Hyungie! Get up!” Jisung scurried back to the bed and pushed the kangaroo’s shoulder roughly, waking the older up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha–” Chan grumbled but was cut off by the squirrel hybrids insistence to aid the most-likely injured hybrid in the alleyway. The older immediately awoke at the seriousness of the fourteen-year-old’s voice. They quickly scurried down the three flights of stairs, their shoes half off, and entered the alleyway, their loud noises immediately gaining the attention of the three nasty-looking hybrids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone.” Chan growled out as he marched towards the group, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his tail raised in preparation. Noticing the large, muscular kangaroo tail, all three predators scurried off, leaving the bat hybrid on the dirty ground covered in blood. Both Jisung and Chan grimaced at the sight of the tiny black fruit bat that easily fit into Chan’s hand, blood seemed to ooze from everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kangaroo gently picked the limp mammal up and cradled him to his chest before making his way back into the apartment building, Jisung trailing closely behind him with a hand attached to the back of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannie, close the blinds. I’ll grab a towel,” Chan quietly hummed and Jisung quickly moved to follow his demands. Chan carefully wiped away the grime before wrapping the nocturnal mammal in a soft blue towel, where he then proceeded to hold the bundle like an infant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kangaroo hybrid walked with inaudible footsteps back into the bedroom, where Jisung had already shifted into his own small mammal form, his small form curled up on Chan’s pillow. The oldest smiled contently as he picked up Jisung and moved him to a more comfortable position on the kangaroo’s own chest. Thank goodness it was a Saturday and they had plenty of time to sleep as their group grew from two to three. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 4+2=6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A friend of Chan's asks him to take in their sibling plus the sibling's friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next time their family grew, it added two members, not one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeji? Why are you calling me at… three in the morning?” Chan’s groggy voice woke both Jisung and Changbin up, the latter had adjusted to sleeping at night instead of the day to fit the other two mammals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a favor. It’s my brother, Hyunjinnie. Him and a friend of his were recently kicked out of my old pack and don’t have anywhere to go. We don’t have enough room at our place for them and I know that you have a couple of empty rooms. I promise they won’t be a bother,” Yeji pleaded with the kangaroo hybrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A confirmation from Jisung and surprising Changbin led to Chan agreeing to house the two younger hybrids, who he learned were a bunny and a fennec fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, they should be over there in a few minutes,” Yeji quickly said before hanging up abruptly on Chan. A timid yet strong knock from the front door cut off the kangaroo before he could reply to the line that had already gone dead. Chan left the room before the two hybrids noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few minutes, more like a few shakes of Sungie’s tail,” Changbin grumbled from Jisung’s chest as he snuggled closer into the squirrel hybrid, one of his wings prevented the younger from escaping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jisung squirmed under the bat wing but made no attempt to leave. A pout drew his lips together and he playfully hit Changbin’s arm that was wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop pouting before I kiss you with my gross morning breath,” the bat hybrid nosed Jisung’s sternum, muffling his voice even more and triggering the squirrel hybrid to squirm and whine from the ticklish action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sungie, Binnie, please come out here!” Chan called from the living room, causing both of them to scurry to the oldest, who had the two new hybrids seated on the couch. The obviously smallest hybrid was mostly hidden behind the bunny hybrid, his face pressed tightly into the bigger boy’s jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Jisung, an 00 liner like you, Hyunjin, and this is Changbin, your hyung. And this is Hyunjin and Jeongin, the two who will be staying with us for a while.” Chan pointed at the different hybrids respectively as he introduced them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The two of you can crash in our guest room for now until we can set up your own room. The three of us will be in the last bedroom on the left if you need us. Oh, and don’t be afraid to come get us if you need to, we all understand what you are going through and we would be happy to help you in any way we can,” the kangaroo hybrid smiled comfortingly at the seated hybrids before shooing the others back to their shared bedroom. “I can help you get adjusted more later, I’m sure you two are very exhausted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while turned into forever, as their family became six. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Puppy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another friend cashes in a favor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite several growing pains their little family found solace in each other. They learned that, despite being similar mammals and 00 liners, Hyunjin and Jisung were nothing alike. They learned that Jeongin struggled with physical contact unless he initiated it. They learned that Changbin could not fly very high and that sometimes it was hard for the nocturnal animal to not sleep during the day. They learned that Chan sometimes struggled with the fact that he wasn’t alone anymore, resulting in random cuddle sessions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They learned that they could all fit together on two beds pushed together, Jeongin and Jisung on both ends with Hyunjin and Changbin next to them respectively, leaving Chan in the middle of the boys that looked up to him, as a father, as a leader, as a lover. And they had their best memories when Minho was home, especially after a certain puppy hybrid joined their family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a year later when Wonpil called Chan regarding his own younger brother, Seungmin, and their group became six. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung! Minnie is trying to eat Sungie-hyung and Jinnie-hyung!” Jeongin shouted from the living room as Changbin and Chan were trying to add yet another bed to their bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Min, they’re friends not food!” Chan exasperatedly exclaimed as he and Changbin set the mattress down next to the other two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of positioning the mattress in </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right way, the two oldest hybrids returned to the rest of the household where they found a shetland sheepdog laying across Hyunjin, Jisung, and Jeongin in a messy pile on the floor, all curled around each other, asleep. How could they not smile at that as they, too, joined their little family of hybrids on the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Minho's text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minho feels a connection with a cat hybrid rescued on their latest raid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the age of nineteen, Chan had thought his troop, his family, was complete. With a kangaroo, fruit bat, bunny, squirrel, dog, human, and fox, what more could they ask for. Apparently, a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had rushed over to Minho’s police station after receiving an urgent text from the human about his latest raid. When he arrived, he was surprised to see his favorite police-officer-in-training pacing the lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Min Min, what’s wrong?” Chan immediately asked after closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs our help.” Minho stared at the older with wet, begging eyes. Chan was worried about the younger’s text, but after hearing that statement, dread seeped into his veins. “We saved a wide variety of hybrids from our latest raid… and I can’t let this one go, hyung, there’s just something about him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence filled the air as he waited for the kangaroo hybrid’s response. Chan ran his fingers through his hair as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. He looked down as he ran through possible consequences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about him?” He lifted his head and his eyes met the younger’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much,” his eyes lowered to the ground, “he’s tiny, like some house cats could be bigger than them. We have no idea what he looks like in human form. We could barely see him because he was obviously the smallest hybrid in the group, practically being trampled by the larger hybrids. There’s a lot of if’s in this situation but I know he needs us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Channie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sigh. A pinch on the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. As long as the others are okay with him. Can I meet him?” Chan looked around the room for some sign of the tiny cat hybrid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho replied, “We isolated him from the rest of the group in hopes of him shifting or even waking up...” the training officer’s voice drifted off, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he peered at the kangaroo hybrid through his long eyelashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to meet him if he’s going to be living with us, Min,” Chan stepped towards the younger and grabbed his hands, rubbing his knuckles with practiced ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I don’t know how he’ll react or if he’ll even wake up, so please be careful,” Minho squeezed Chan’s hand and led the older through a set of double doors and down a hallway, going deeper into the precinct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Minho scanned his badge to open one of the doors, Chan’s heart leapt into his throat, fear filling his veins at the countless issues that the cat hybrid could have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho flicked on the light, setting it on its lowest strength to keep the room dim. Tears filled Chan’s eyes at the sight of the cat hybrid. The familiar stripes on the tiny head and the distinct spots along its side, he knew this hybrid. This hybrid was from his homeland.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And they were... Stray Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe their troop needs a certain cat hybrid to feel complete after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chan returned to the apartment with a small cat carrier, the passenger asleep as he snuck past the living room into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set down the cat carrier in the farthest corner of the guest bedroom which was hidden from the doorway by the small mattress that was in the middle of the room. Chan kneeled down and opened the cage door, peering inside to the still asleep hybrid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart ached at the sight of someone he had once held dear, someone he would have died for. Chan took a deep breath before standing up, letting the cat hybrid sleep in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled gently before walking slowly out of the room, closing the door behind him with an almost nonexistent click. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clucking noise came from his throat to call his troop into the living room for a meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, why do I smell cats?” Seungmin immediately asked Chan when everyone had arrived in the living room, the others stared at their leader for a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have a cat hybrid in the guest room who will be staying with us. And before anyone starts shouting, we have no idea what shape he is in mentally so we need to be gentle around him for a couple of days. Yeah?” Chan waited for everyone to acknowledge the temporary noise level rule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash from the guest room caused everyone to freeze, some (Changbin) going as far as to cover their sensitive ears. Chan pushed past the boys and ran to the guest bedroom, his tail tense behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat hybrid had awoken and knocked over the only piece of furniture in the room, a bedside table, and stood staring at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix?” Chan hesitantly called out to the obviously younger male gently, as to not startle him. Felix looked to the kangaroo with tear-filled eyes and his ears were flattened against his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris…” Yongbok, or Felix, whispered before basically launching into Chan’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lixie! What are you doing in Seoul? How did you get here? Wha–” his questions halted at the sound of a muffled sob. He looked down at the younger who had hidden his face in the older’s hoodie. Chan carefully lifted Felix’s face away from his chest and stared into his red-rimmed eyes as tears poured down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-They sold m-me, hyung. They s-said it was t-to save the t-troop. They said my f-freckles were pretty and t-that I was worth a-a lot of money,” the cat stuttered as soft sobs escaped his lips, Chan could feel his heart shatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry, aegi. You found me, I’m here now, I won’t leave you behind, yeah? I promise,” the kangaroo held onto Felix tighter as the younger continued to sob, a few stray tears ran down the leader’s face as he realized that his troop was now full, his heart was filled with content as he stared down at the boy who he had called his own many years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so one became eight, and they were Stray Kids.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>